


Frosted Gold

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Hiemdall/Loki prompt over on the kinkmeme. Also here: http://cptnstag-xo-doe.livejournal.com/2203.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosted Gold

FIC: Frosted Gold

~cptnstag-xo-doe

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Slash, odd pairing, crying!Loki,, spell!lube, and just a hint of healing!cock

Notes: I have a bit of a kink for crying!Loki...and bottom!Loki...and moaninglikeawhore!Loki. :) Pretty much any Loki now that I think about it.

Prompt: After noticing that Loki never seems to have a maiden (or even warrior) on his arm (let alone in his room), Big Brother!Thor decides that he needs to get his brother laid. He keeps trying to set Loki up, and every new person is even more absurd than the last. Little does Thor know, Loki is getting laid frequently and quite happily-it’s just that Heimdall is stuck out on the Bifrost 99% of the time, so when do they ever have time for PDAs where other people can see them?   
Their romance went something like this: Loki was determined to find a way to hide from Heimdall, after every attempt he’d be ‘Well?’ to which Heimdall would be ‘nope. Try again’. Loki did, and then one he managed it, and Heimdall found himself way more turned on by that then he should have been. Loki was more than okay with that.

  
  
  
  


~*~

  
  


Loki slid easily over the floor of the Bifrost chamber, using the balls and sides of his feet to skate almost ghost-like up behind the gilded guardian of the realms. His legs were bare, for he'd told Thor he was sleeping and had to dress in his nightgown to prove it. It wasn't suited for seeing lovers, but Loki liked to think that they were past the vanity stage. Heimdall shifted slightly, as if he sensed he was in Loki's thoughts.

He held his breath, thinking surely Heimdall had spotted him, sinking back into the shadows that had deposited him in the room. When he made no further move, Loki carefully breathed a sigh of relief and came back out. He was behind his golden lover, crouched to spring. He was going to surprise him, Loki thought giddily. He really was!

With a cry of triumph, Loki sprang into the air, aiming to land with his arms around Heimdall's shoulders--

"Oomf!" The wind was knocked out of the young prince as he landed squarely in the gatekeeper's arms. Heimdall looked down on him with the closest he ever got to a shit-eating grin. Loki pouted.

"How did you know I was there?" Loki asked petulantly. "You said you couldn't See me when I used the shadows!" He was proud that Heimdall's eyes still flashed with half annoyance and half lust at the fact that sometimes Loki could avoid him, even after being together for a mortal's year.

Heimdall shifted so he was holding Loki as one would their bride. "I can't. You just needed to work on the way you walk quietly." He started going back into the chamber, the doors clanging shut behind him. His green full bed, purely for Loki's convenience, revealed itself with a flick of his wrist.

"My walk?" Loki asked incredulously as he wiggled out of Heimdall's arms, landing with a small bounce on the bed. The gatekeeper sat back against the headboard, reaching over to grasp Loki's thighs and yank him over to straddle his lap.

Loki, in the middle of passionately defending his walk, cut off wit ha high-pitched yelp. "Heimdall!" he whined, half-heartedly flicking the gatekeeper's breastplate. "You promised me you wouldn't do that!"

"I promised I wouldn't do it as a prelude to sex," Heimdall clarified unabashedly, and continued before Loki could work himself up. "Now, what is wrong?"

Immediately, Loki's expressions stuttered to an almost comical halt, before melting away completely, tension winding up the thin frame in his arms. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. Tell me." Leaning up, he worked around the prince until the golden armor was off, leaving him in dark trousers and his long-sleeved shimmering undershirt. The silence stretched on, until Loki was squirming uncomfortably with it

In a contest of pure patience, Heimdall would outlast anybody. He was glad of the fact when Loki finally broke, starting to sob in earnest. Though he didn't show it, Heimdall was shocked. Usually when Loki was like this, it was a prank gone wrong, a quest that didn't go exactly his way, or something equally ridiculous. Whatever had happened, it had to be serious.

After a time, Loki's sobs died down into sniffles, and then stopped altogether, the smaller man taking a deep, shuddering breath.

"What happened, little one?"

Loki shook his head. "Nothing really. They were just stupid comments, untrue comments--I mean, I am Loki Liesmith, I should be able to not react in such a way when--"

"Loki." The trickster's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine." He rested his head against Heimdall's neck, wrapping his arms around the muscled torso like the gatekeeper was a favored pillow. "You are aware, I take it, that Thor has made it his latest do gooder mission, now that he and the mortals called Avengers have gotten me forgiven and defeated T-Thanos, to get me to go find a bedwarmer. He seems to think I prefer the ones with overlarge breasts and no intelligence."

Heimdall couldn't help it; he snorted at the image of his prince with such a girl; or any girl at all. Loki smiled slightly when he felt the gatekeeper's chest vibrate with mirth, and then his face darkened.

"The latest one he foisted on me at least had some personality, if a vicious one. No more than I deserve--ow!" Loki glared at Heimdall, rubbing the side of his ass that had been pinched so brutally. "So it wasn't what I deserved. Nevertheless, she...she--" Loki's eyes started watering again. Heimdall rubbed his back, biting his tongue to prevent himself from Looking back and seeing just who this girl was.

"Long story short," Loki continued in a high pitched voice, obviously trying to stop the tears that really only Heimdall had seen. "She said that I was unworthy to have any claim to the crown, and that I should go back to Jotunheim, and that I wasn't fit to be a whore in Midgard."

Heimdall barely kept his temper in check. "She was wrong," he said, lifting Loki's head to kiss him until Loki moaned, biting on the redden bottom lip. He leaned back far enough to look into Loki's strikingly clear eyes. "You are a divine prince--" Kiss. "You belong here, in the lap of luxury--" Kiss. "And the richest, most worthy man would be lucky and heavily honored to have you for just one night." Loki groaned loudly against his mouth, weaving his pale hands through Heimdall's dark curls and wiggling so his stirring cock was pressed firmly against the gatekeeper's fully hard one.

"Make love to me?" Loki asked breathlessly, starting to rock their hips together, rucking his night gown up around his hips. He gave shaky little half moans at the friction. "Only to me? No Watching anyone else?" Heimdall growled deep in his chest as his grip on Loki's hips tightened, almost a purr, letting Loki see his eyes fade from the all-knowing gold to his warm, almost mortal brown. Loki gasped out a spell, too far gone to care that he'd been a little overenthusiastic with it as lubricant slipped down his cheeks and thighs.

"Loki," Heimdall murmured, one hand going to finger the tight slick globes and the other wrapping around the prince's shaft, the thing hot and purpling at the head, precome already sliding down to his balls. Loki gasped, his fingers winding in the bigger man's undershirt as he undulated his hips between the two points of contact. With anyone else, he would be embarrassed how fast he went from sad to aroused.But this is Heimdall, the small part of his brain that wasn't focused one Heimdall's thick fingers sliding in and out of his hole supplied.He would never do anything to hurt you.

"Oh, H-Heim... hurry please, oh!" Heimdall had rubbed his thumb roughly against the head of his cock and twisted his fingers so that they pressed mercilessly against his prostate. "Fuck me!"

~*~

"What?!" Thor made to push past his mother and father into Loki's room. "What do you mean missing? What happened!"

Odin sighed, and Frigga stood behind him, looking tearfully murderous. "That wench you persuaded Loki to see came to me not an hour ago to inform me that Loki assaulted her," he told Thor.

"Impossible!" Thor exclaimed. "Loki would never--"

"We know,Thor," Frigga cut in. "We know our son." Now, the unspoken word, hung like a sword in between all of them.

"I, ah, persuaded her to tell the truth," Odin said, as if speaking of the weather.

"And?" Thor asked impatiently.

"She goaded your brother using words I shall not repeat," the Allfather answered. "She used the scabs of wounds and issues that I had hoped were almost healed since your return from Midgard."

It didn't take a genius to figure out which wounds had Odin looking to guilty, and Frigga close to outright sobbing.

"Heimdall," Thor said, grasping at straws. "We must go to him and see if he can see Loki." Thor replayed the scene when he'd last seen his brother, the hard mask in place as he snarled that he was going to bed, and to never try to pawn him off to some "pity whore" ever again.

"Your mother and I were just about to go see him," Odin said.

"I will come with you then," Thor decided. He would find his brother if it killed him, or risk losing him again. Losing was never an option.

~*~

"Oh!...oh!...oh!...HEIMDALL!" Loki sobbed helplessly, nearly wrenching out some of the gatekeeper's hair as white streaks of come spurted from his throbbing cock onto both their stomachs, soiling the undershirt and his nightgown alike.

"Yes, Loki, yes; come for me, so beautiful as you come, yes..." Heimdall murmured into the ratty faded cloth in front of him that clung to the smaller man's shoulder with sweat. Loki shook with the force of his orgasm, sobbing anew when he felt Heimdall release inside him, clenching weakly around the thick dark cock in his ass.

"Brother?!" Both gatekeeper and prince froze. Neither of them had heard the door to the Bifrost chamber open. Slowly, both of them turn to see the almost comically shocked faces of Frigga, Odin and Thor, Thor's jaw hanging so Loki almost believed "touching the floor" wasn't an exaggeration.

Well, thought Loki dryly. There goes keeping this relationship from an overly nosy family. At least I know Heimdall can stand up to the Inquisition that's sure to come.

~*~

Heimdall did not have to stand up to Inquisition, the traitor. He had his "gatekeeping duties" to attend to, because he'd been so lax while they'd been otherwise engaged.

Odin was very flustered about the whole thing, and trying to be stern to cover it up. Thor had since collected his jaw from the floor and was now in the corner of Odin's chamber blushing, and refusing to look anywhere near Loki. Frigga was barely containing her glee, though what she had to be happy about Loki had no idea.

The whole thing resulted in a feast, with Heimdall even in attendance. His presence, Loki reflected as he held a mead mug in one hand and Heimdall's hand in the other, made everything, even this, just that more bearable. 

  
  



End file.
